My Friend, My Brother
by synstropezia
Summary: Di kelas VIIIB kami kedatangan seorang murid baru bernama Reno, dia cukup cool juga sih. Cuman, kelakukannya itu lho…Bikin kesel, baca sendiri deh :v
1. Welcome Reno

Final Fantasy VII bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Summary : Di kelas VIIIB kami kedatangan seorang murid baru bernama Reno, dia cukup cool juga sih. Cuman, kelakukannya itu lho…Bikin kesel, baca sendiri deh :v

A/N : Dh lama g bikin cerita FFVII nih, ini cerita kedua FF VII saya semoga pd suka y, jgn lupa RnR :D

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan kelas VIIIB, ya meskipun masih ribut lah. Pak Sephi, guru mate mereka masuk dengan gagahnya seperti prajurit yang mau masuk medan perang, langsung saja Cloud memberikaan salam pembuka.

"Beri salam" Cloud berkata dengan gagahnya  
"Wilujeung enjing paaa" Kata semua murid serempak  
"Ulangi lagi, bapa kan bukan guru Bahasa Sunda"  
"Beri salam"  
"Selamat Pagi paaa"  
"Bagus, oh ya bapa hampir lupa, kita kedatangan murid baru"

Langsung saja satu kelas ricuh, kayak pedagang yang lagi teriak-teriak supaya dangan mereka dibeli . Pak Sephirot langsung menyuruh murid baru itu masuk, orangnya rada kece, rambutnya merah, badannya agak tinggi juga ( tapi ga setinggi monas )

"Silahkan perkenalkaan dirimu"  
"Halo teman-teman semua, namaku Reno, pindahaan dari sekolah Kisiyugi"  
"Kamu duduk di sebelahnya Tifa ya, yang rambutnya coklat"  
"Baik bu"  
"Bukan ibu, tapi bapak!" Teriak Pak Sephi  
"Ya bu"

Semua kelas hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkahnya Reno, tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, bel istirahat telah berbunyi, hanya ada Vincent di kelas, Reno yang baru saja jajan dari kantin langsung duduk disebelah Vincent.

"Hai"  
"Hai juga" Jawabnya datar  
"Kamu hanya sendiri Vincent?"  
"Iya, hanya sendiri"  
"Aku mau menemanimu"  
"Boleh, boleh saja"  
"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman?"  
"Ok"  
"Baguslah, semoga saja kau tidak kesepian lagii"

Inilah awal pertemananku dengan Reno, dan inilah awal tingkah lucu dan tingkah bodoh Reno.

**Bersambung..**

A/N : Maaf banget ya kalau singkat, dichapter 2 baru deh kelihataan tingkah bodoh Reno :v


	2. Kebakaraan di sebuah Rumah

Saat pulang sekolah, aku ( Vincent ) dan Reno sedang berjalan kaki, tiba-tiba saja kami melihat sebuah kebakaraan, ternyata berasal dari rumah Tifa. Langsung saja kami melihatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yuffie meminta tolong.

"Tolong, siapapun tolong akuu"  
"Aku harus menolongnya"  
"Jangan Reno"

Dia tidak mempedulikaan kata-kataku. Langsung saja Reno masuk dan melihat Yuffie yang sedang ketakutaan. Tapi, bodohnya bukannya menyelamatkannya malah bertanya.

"Eh ada kebakaraan ya?"

Yuffie langsung saja menjawab.

"Ga, ini gempa bumi"  
"Wah bahaya, kita harus keluar rumah"  
"Tapi bagaimana dengan aku?"  
"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, sebentar ya"

Reno megambil sesuatu dari tasnya, dan dia bukannya mengeluarkan air untuk memadamkan api, malah mengeluarkan biskuit selamat.

"Lho, kok lo ngambil biskuit selamat?"  
"Karena kita harus mengutamakan selamat"  
"AAAAAA, YANG ADA KITA MATI DISINI"

Untungnya pemadam kebakaraan segera datang, menyelamatkan Yuffie dan Reno.

"Aduh Reno, kok kamu lama bangettt"  
"Lah, gw g ngerti Vincent"  
"Ga ngerti apaan?"  
"Kan tadi gw ngeluariin biskuit selamat, biar gw dan Yuffie selamat, tapi si Yuffie malah ngomong yang ada kita amti disini"  
"-_-"

Vincent hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Reno masih bingung, ini baru awal belum akhirnya.


	3. Abangku

Sesudah peristiwa kebakaraan itu, liburan musim panas telah dimulai. Selama liburan mungkin aku hanya diam di rumah. Saat sedang duduk santai di teras rumah, tiba-tiba saja Reno datang padaku.

"Hai, Vincent"  
"Hai juga"  
"Liburan ga kemana-mana?"  
"Ga, di rumah aja"  
"Aku mau curhat nih, boleh ga?"  
"Boleh"  
"Gini lho ceritanya….."

_Abangku datang ke rumahku Sabtu kemarin, namanya itu Satya, biasanya aku manggil dia abang. Nah, pas aku panggil dia "bangsat" Abangku malah marah, lalu aku melapor pada ibuku._

"_Ibu, aku dipukul abang"  
"Lho, kamu kenapa dipukul?"  
"Ga tau, tadikan aku manggil bangsat, bangsat, dia malah marah padahal kan maksudnya abang satya"  
"….."_

_Lalu ibuku hanya terdiam._

"Hahaha…."  
"Lho, kok kamu ketawa?"  
"Ga..."  
"Ohh, jadi penyebabku dimarahi apa?"  
"Karena kamu panggil abangmu bangsat, wajarkan dia marah"  
"Ohhhh, gitu ya"

Rasanya sejak berteman dengannya, aku lebih banyak tertawa. Tapi, tetap saja tingkahnya itu bodoh.


	4. Beli Kecap

Saat pulang sekolah, aku melihat Reno sedang menjaga toko papanya. Kebetulaan ayah Reno itu membuka toko sembako, langsung saja aku menyambar tokonya untuk membeli kecap.

"Reno, beli kecapnya ya 1"  
"Ok deh, harganya Rp 20.000"  
"Nih uangnya"  
"Ok uangnya pas"

Lalu Yuffie datang, untuk membeli kecap juga.

"Ren, beli kecap 1"  
"Ya tunggu"  
"Nih uangnya"  
"Uangnya 50 ribu ya?"  
"Bukan 1 juta"  
"Ohh, berati kembaliannya Rp 950.000 ya?"  
"Iya bener banget"  
"Nih uangnya"

Yuffie pergi dengan senangnya, sedangkan Vincent merasa kasian dengan temannya karena ditipu. Vincentpun pulang ke rumahnya, sedangkan Reno masih menjaga toko ayahnya, mungkin pas ayahnya pulang Reno bakal kena marah habis-habisaan deh, soalnya uang mereka habis banyak hahaha.


	5. Flu Burung

Di siang bolong-bolong yang cerah sekali, Barret melihat Reno yang sedang kebingungaan. Barretpun nyamperiin si Reno.

"Eh Ren, lu kok keliatan bingung?"  
"Ini lho, gw sering denger penyakit flu burung itu maksudnya paan ya?"

Barret yang agak gimana gitu, hanya menjawab dengan simplenya.

"Ren, itu tuh penyakit dimana burungnya flu kayak kita, hidungnya mampet trus ngeluariin ingus"  
"Ouww gitu ya Barret, thanks ya, gw mau ke apotek dulu"  
"Ngapain lu ke apotek?"  
"Gw mw beli obat flu buat burung gw, soalnya burung gw wajahnya pucat mungkin kena flu burung"  
"Ya udah, semoga burungmu cepat sehat ya"

Renopun pergi ke apotek, dan membeli obat flu, sekalian juga buat adiknya si Rude. Sesampainya di rumah, langsung saja Reno ke halaman belakang dan menuangkan obat pileknya buat burung kakaktuanya.

"Nih, cepet sembuh ya"

Ibunyapun menghampiri Reno, ibunya segera menjewer Reno. Langsung saja Reno meronta-ronta.

"Ibu kok jewer aku?"  
"Ngapain kamu kasih obat pilek ke burung? HARUSNYA DIKASIH KE ADEK KAMU"  
"Ibu jangan teriak atuh, ini lho bu Reni pikir burungnya kena flu burung jadi Reno kasih obat flu"  
"Kalau burungnya sakit ke dokter hewan lah"  
"Jadi Reno salah dong bu?"  
"Iya, kamu salah, cepat kasih obat flu itu ke adikmu"  
"Iya bu"

Renopun pergi menuju kamar adiknya, sedangkan ibunya membawa burung kakaktua Reno ke dokter hewan.


	6. Oreo

Aku ( Reno ) baru saja pulang sekolah, dimeja makan ada oreo dan segelas susu. Sudah lama rasanya, tidak makan oreo, langsung saja aku duduk di kursi dan megambil oreo tersebut. Aku ingin mengikuti cara makan oreo, seperti yang di tv lho.

"Diputar"  
"Dijilat"

Rasa manis krim oreo tersebut membuat ku ingin buru-buru memakannya, dan yang terakhir.

"Dicelupiin"

Lalu aku diam beberapa menit, rasanya hanya ada 3 cara, tidak ada cara keempat yaitu dimakan. Jadi, aku hanya membiarkan oreo tersebut terapung diatas susu lalu tenggelam, tanpa mempedulikaannya aku langsung ke kamarku.

A/N : Ceritanya singkat banget ya, semoga kalian terhibur ya :)


	7. Andai aku Jadi Maling

Di kamarnya, Reno sedang menghayal menjadi apakah saat dia dewasa nanti? Lalu Reno meghayal menjadi seorang maling, bossnya adalah Vincent, anak buahnya Reno dan Yuffie.

_Bayangan Reno…._

_Reno, Vincent, dan Yuffie sedang merampok sebuah rumah orang kaya di Midgar, lalu Vincentpun bertanya pada Yuffie, apa yang Yuffie dapatkan._

"_Yuffie, kamu berhasil merampok apa?"  
"Aku mendapatkan TV 24 inchi"  
"Ouww bagus, aku berhasil merampok sebuah laptop"  
"Tapi boss, omong-omong kemana Reno?"  
"Tidak tau, mungkin dia tertangkap?"_

_Lalu Renopun datang membawa sendal jepit._

"_Kamu membawa apa?"  
"Aku membawa sendal jepit boss"  
"Bodoh sekali kamu, itu kan tidak berharga"  
"Boss yang bodoh, kalau saya tidak mencolong sendal jepit maka pemiliknya bisa mengejar kita"  
"Apa hubungannya?" _

"Hmm…Aku memang maling yang hebat" Pikir Reno


	8. Andai aku Jadi Guru (1)

Setelah berhayal menjadi maling, Reno kembali berhayal menjadi seorang guru. Yang pasti menurutnya, dibawah didikannya murid-muridnya pasti pintar.

_Bayangan Reno…_

_Reno mengajar disebuah sekolah swasta terkenal di Midgar, murid-muridnya pintar dan baik. Hari ini adalah pembagian ulangan, wajah Reno tampak senang sekali._

"_Anak-anak, bapak sangat senang karena nilai ulangan kita bagus"  
"Horeeeee" Sorak mereka gembira  
"Bapak senang makan shusi, dan suka barang bagus"  
"?"_

_Semua murid kebingungaan, mungkin otak guru mereka lagi konslet? Kenapa jadi ga nyambung gitu ya?_

"Aneh ah, masa aku ngomongnya ga nyambung gitu?"

Reno kebingungaan dengan bayangannya, mengapa dia jadi guru super ngaco gitu ya?


	9. Andai aku Jadi Guru (2)

Renopun kembali membayangkan bagaimana jika dia menjadi guru.

_Bayangan Reno.._

"_Anak-anak bapa akan menerangkan bab 3, tentang pencernaan manusia"  
"Baik pak"_

_Reno menulis di papan tulis bab 3, lalu mengambil senter dari tasnya. Lalu dia menyalhkan senter tersebut, dan papan tulispun terang._

"_Nah, anak-anak bapa sudah menerangkan bab 3. Besok kita ulangan ya, selamat berusaha"  
"AAAAAAAAA" Satu kelas mau lempar gurunya ke laut_

"Nah, begini baru benar, pasti murid-muridku pintar"

Renopun langsug tidur karena lelah, hayalaan yang semoga saja bisa menjadi kenyataan ^_^ Hanya saja, kalau jadi kenyataan mungkin murid-muridnya udah pada IQ jongkok deh :D


	10. Raket

Hari Minggu telah usai, semua orang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Orang dewasa bekerja, dan anak-anak sekolah. Renopun segera menghabiskan sarapannya, dan berpamitaan pada ibunya.

"Aku ke sekolah dulu ya bu"  
"Iya, hati-hati"

Didalam tasnya, Reno membawa sebuah raket dan juga kok. Hari itu adalah hari Senin, hari dimana ada pel olahraga. Sesampainya di sekolah, Renopun duduk di kursinya dan menghampiri Vincent.

"Vin, kamu kok kayaknya bingung?"  
"Ini lho, aku ga bawa raket"  
"Ouwww, aku bawa dua kamu mau minjem"  
"Boleh, ga bakal rusak kok"  
"Ok,ok sebentar ya"

Reno megambil sebuah raket dari tasnya, tapi rasanya raket itu berbeda dari raket yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain badminton. Tentu saja, ternyata dia membawa raket nyamuk.

"INI RAKET NYAMUK RENO"  
"Ohhh, berati aku salah bawa raket dong"  
"Iya, salah bawa"

Semua teman yang mendengarnya tertawa, akhirnya Renopun kena malu deh. Hahahaha…..Hanya suara itu yang terdengar.


	11. Hitam Putih

"Anak-anak, pernahkah kalian membayangkan masuk acara televisi terkenal?" Tanya Bu Aeris  
"Pernah bu" Jawab anak-anak serempak

Acara tv terkenal? Pikir Reno, aku kira-kira membayangkan akan masuk acara tv terkenal yang mana ya? Bel telah berbunyi, tanda pelajaraan usai. Aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan siap-siap pulang ke rumah, sesampainya di rumah, aku masih membayangkan akan masuk acara tv terkenal yang mana.

Malamnya, aku menonton sebuah acara televisi. Namanya hitam putih, dibawakan oleh Deddy Corbuzier. Cukup bagus juga, aku juga sering mendengarnya dari teman-teman. Yang paling kusukai dari acara ini adalah QOLnya ( Question Of Life ), aku ingin membayangkannya.

_Bayangan Reno…_

"_Kamu pilih yang mana, cherrybelle atau JKT48?" Tanya Deddy  
"Atau"  
"Kamu pilih yang mana, nonton konser atau bantu ibu di pasar?"  
"Atau"  
"Are you f*ck kidding me?"  
"Kidding" _

"Gw ga salah kan?" ( A/N :Ga salah kok )

A/N : Maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata kasar, hehehe. RnR yah :v


	12. Nasi Goreng

Siang hari yang panas, udah itu aku laper lagi... Mana ibu lagi ga ada di rumah lagi, kayaknya lagi ngobrol di rumah tetangga dan lupa waktu. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah mencari jajanan, nah kebetulaan tuh ada abang-abang penjual nasgor. Biasanya kalau ibu males masak pasti beli nasgor, kebetulaan nih uang nya ada.

"Bang,bang, pesen nasi gorengnya dong"  
"Eh dek Reno, pedes atau enggak nasi gorengnya?"  
"Lho, abang ini gimana sih? Saya aja belum coba, udah nanya pedes atau ga, ya mana saya tau"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tuh tukang nasgor malah pergi, ngomong kayak gini.

"Maaf dek, tiba-tiba kepala saya sakit jadi saya mau pergi dulu yaaa"  
"Yeee, bang tunggu"

Tukang nasgor langsung lari membawa gerobak...Sedangkan Reno marah-marah karna dia kelaperaan.


	13. My Homework

Hari Selasa, dimana ada pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diajari oleh Bu Aerith ( guru paling baik di sekolah ) Bu Aerith memberikan kita PR untuk menerjemahkan dari bahasa indonesia ke bahasa inggris.

"Anak-anak, PR hari ini adalah menerjemahkan dari bahasa indonesia ke bahasa inggris, gampang kok"

Lalu, Bu Aerith pun menulis di papan tulis dan anak-anak mencatatnya. Tak lama kemudian bel pulangpun berbunyi, semua berhamburaan keluar kelas supaya bisa cepat-cepat pulang. Renopun sudah sampai di rumah, dia langsung duduk di meja belajar untik mengerjakan PR dari Bu Aerith.

_Isi PR..._

Terjemahkan dari bahasa indonesia ke bahasa inggris

Burung gereja =

Burung hantu =

Makan malam =

Makan pagi =

Makan siang =

Dengan semangatnya, Reno langsung mengerjakaan PR tersebut. Dia yakin 100% dapat nilai 100

_Isi PR yang telah diisi oleh Reno _

Burung gereja = Bird Church

Burung hantu = Bird Ghost

Makan malam = Eat night

Makan pagi = Eat morning

Makan siang = Eat afternoon

Pasti gue dapet 100, kata Reno. Pembaca, nilai yuk apakah Reno mendapat nilai 100, atau nilai 0 ?

A/N : Ini mah dapet nilai 80 ( 8nya dihilangkan ) kwkwkw


	14. Andai aku Jadi Tukang Bakso

Mimpiku di malam ini...

_Reno adalah seorang penjual bakso keliling, baksonya terkenal enak dan tanpa menggunakan boraks. Suatu hari seorang anak kecil ingin membeli bakso tusuk dari Reno._

"_Bang,beli bakso tusuknya dong 5 biji"  
"Bakso tusuknya 5 biji ya dek?"  
"Bukan bang, 1 biji"  
"Ohh, satu biji ya dek"_

_Lalu Renopun menusuk baksonya di tusukan, dan jadilah bakso tusuk. _

"_Nih dek udah jadi, 1 biji ajakan?"_

_Tiba-tiba anak tersebut nangis, lalu ngomong_

"_GA MAU BAYAR, HUAAAA!"_

_Anak tersebut nangis, Reno malah marah-marah karna anak tersebut ga mau bayar :v_


	15. Cuci Motor

17 Februari 2013,hari ini adalah ulang tahun Reno yang ke 17, saat itu Reno meminta sebuah motor baru. Saat hari ulang tahunnyapun ayahnya memberikaan sebuah motor, Reno sangat menyayangi motornya seperti anaknya sendiri? Hari ini adalah hari Senin, tak terasa sepeda motor Reno sudah kotor. Karna lagi malas mencuci motor, Renopun pergi ke tempat pencucian motor.

Diatas tempat pencucian motor tersebut, terlihat sebuah papan kayu lebar yang bertulisakaan "Menerima jasa cuci motor, buka 24 jam nonstop" Reno bingung lalu comment.

"Pak, ini tempat cuci motor ya?"  
"Iya dek, mau cuci motor?"  
"Ga ah bang"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Masa nyuci motor 24 jam nonstop, saya aja cuci motor cuman 1 jam tuhh"  
"(Nelen motor)"

A/N : Maaf klo singkat, dikit bngt nih yg RnR, mohon riviewny dong hehee. Untuk ultah Reno itu saya ngasal hehehe


	16. Harus Terpisah

A/N : Kembali lagi dgn saya Synstropezia XD Kali ini Reno mau nyanyi lhooo..

Di kelas VIIIB sedang ada pelajaran SBK yang diajar oleh Pak Looz (Lozz,Loz? bingung? bener ga?) hari ini mereka disuruh bernyanyi, tema lagunya bebas. Renopun mendapat giliran pertama maju.

"Baiklah, Reno kamu mau bernyanyi lagu apa?"  
"Chakra Khan, Harus Terpisah"

Renopun mulai bernyanyi, karna ga afal cuman nyanyiin reffnya.

_Ku berlari pake kaki  
Ku menangis keluar air mata  
Ku berdua karna sedih  
Ku pergi tak di rumah_

"Emang gitu ya liriknya?" Tanya Pak Looz  
"Ya pak kayak gitu, saya juga ga tau sih sebenarnya"  
"WAHAT?!" Pak Looz nelen meja

A/N : Seperti biasa, slalu singkat, RnR please?


	17. Permen Karet

"Renooo..."Panggil Vincent  
"Apa Vin?"  
"Aku mau minta tolong dong, boleh ga?"  
"Boleh dongg, emang mau minta tolong apa?"  
"Beliin permen karet dong, nih uangnya"  
"Sep deh, tunggu sebentar ya"

Renopun pergi meninggalkan Vincent, sedangkan Vincent menunggu dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian Renopun kembali dengan membawa permen karet dan uang kembalian.

"Vin, nih permen karetnya?"  
"Mana?"  
"Nihhh"

Reno menyodorkan permen dan karet, dan Vincentpun dibuat sweatdrop oleh Reno. Sedangkan Reno cengar-cengir ga jelas.

"Reno..."  
"Apa Vin?"  
"INI PERMEN DAN KARET, MAKSUDKU PERMEN KARET ITU PERMEN YANG BISA DIKUNYAHH, MASA AKU HARUS NGUNYAH PERMEN DAN KARET?"  
"Berati aku salah dong?"  
"Salah besar, mana uang kembaliannya?"  
"Nihh"

Vincentpun pergi meninggalkan Reno dengan perasaan kesal, sedangkan Reno tidak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya.


	18. THR

Hari lebaran telah tiba, Renopun disuruh membeli cangkang ketupat. Reno pergi dengan riang gembira, pastinya, karna dia sudah mendapat banyak THR dari ibunya, ayahnya, saudara, dll. Dijalan, Reno bertemu dengan Yuffie, Yuffiepun menyapa Reno.

"Hi, Reno" Sapa Yuffie  
"Hi,juga"  
"Udah dapet berapa nih THRnya?"  
"Kira-kira 700 ribu gold"  
"Lumayan tuh"  
"Iya, gitu dehh"  
"Eh, Reno, kalo lo berbaik hati, bagi THR dong, pleasee" Yuffie meminta dengan wajah memohon  
"Oooo, lo mau THR dari gue?"  
"Iya, mau,mau" Jawab Yuffie bersemangat  
"Nih rasaiin THR dari guee ( Tendangan Hari Raya)"

Yuffiepun ditendang Reno, dan akhirnya Yuffiepun sampai di rumahnya. Yuffie mewek-mewek soalnya badannya sakit semua, sedangkan Reno nyengir kuda.


End file.
